un nouveau départ
by olmos
Summary: Dans le village caché de konoha, un garçon courrait pour sa survie celui-ci était pourchassé par un petit groupe de villageois mais cela aller changer sa destiné de manière définitive et douloureuse. Et si quelqu'un lui venait en aide alors qui est en proie à une immense douleurs ? Possibilité de Yaoi


Bonjour alors voici une fanfiction qui m'a toujours trotté dans la tête depuis facilement trois ans et j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira malgré mes talent d'écrivain pas très développé alors mille excuse d'avance !

Un espoir

Dans le village caché de Konoha actuellement un garçon blond âgée de 8 ans cours pour sa vie celui-ci est poursuivie par une dizaine de villageois qui ont tous la ferme attention de le passé à tabac et pour de bon cette fois.

Le garçon s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki hôte de kyuubi haït par le village sauf de rare exception comme le sandaime hokage mais revenons en à nos renardeau actuellement celui-ci est pourchassé par les villageois mais ils gagnaient du terrain petit à petit et lui qui essayé par tout les moyens de les distancés mais en vain car il sait très bien que si il les attrapes ils se débarrassent de lui pour de bon.

Je suis actuellement pourchassé par des villageois il me rattrape et j'ai horriblement peur, leurs yeux exprime clairement toute leurs haine à mon égard je suis habitué mais là ils veulent réellement me faire du mal et je ne tiens pas à subir ça.

Je vois d'un coup une petite ruelle et je bifurque dedans mais ceci est ma pire idée de la journée car c'est un cul de sac et je vois d'un coup les villageois ralentir la cadence à a peine trois mètre de moi je suis belle et bien piégé, j'espère du plus profond de mon cœur qu'une personne viennent à mon secours mais hélas je dois bien me confrontais à la réalité je suis fichu pour de bon.

Je commence à me retourner vers les villageois je tremble autant qu'une feuille tellement la peur s'insinue en moi et l'un des villageois prend la parole

-villageois n°1 : tu est pris au piège démon tu ne peut plus nous échapper

-villageois n°2 : la seul chose que tu mérite c'est de mourir !

Je vois les villageois hocher de la tête et d'un coup d'un accord commun il décide de commencer les festivités pour moi et je suis totalement tétanisé tellement que la peur me contrôle à ce moment là et je décide de me mettre dans la position la mieux adapté c'est à dire me mettre en boule pour encaisser au maximum les dégâts mais il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose qui ignoré totalement.

D'abord ce fut des coups de pied et coups de poing particulièrement violent sur son si jeune corps mais le pire ne faisait qu'arriver car je sentie d'un seul coup que tout s'était arrêté mais je me senti soulevé et d'un coup écarteler j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment et essayer vainement de m'échapper mais un coup de poing dans mon ventre me coupa le souffle net.

Je sentis d'un seul coup qu'ont retiraient mon pantalon et l'un des villageois me dis avec un sourire lubrique :

« Nous n'allons pas te tuer ... »

L'espoir refit surface jusqu'à mon esprit

« … mais en contrepartie nous allons t'enlever la seul chose qui te fera autant souffrir que ta mort, nous allons détruire ton innocence »

Je ne savais pas ce qui entendait par détruire mon innocence mais s'était quelque chose qui m'avait l'air extrêmement grave et une sourde angoisse me prendre au tripe je n'avais pas en ressortir totalement indemne.

_Kyuubi comprenait ce qui aller se passer il se débattait comme un diable pour faire céder sa prison mais celle-ci ne bougé pas d'un seul pouce et il voulait empêché à tout prix ce que c'est monstre aller faire mais le sceau en place était bien trop solide à l'heure actuelle et devait regarder impuissant l'inévitable_

Naruto sentit d'un seul coup une douleur immense qui le déchirait en deux littéralement, quelqu'un était derrière lui et le pénétrait avec toute la haine que ce démon lui inspirait, Naruto bien que résistant était actuellement en train de sangloté et dans un état de faiblesse et de pur haine envers ces bourreau et cela eu raison du sceau celui-ci s'affaiblie assez pour permettre à Kyuubi de transmettre du chakra à Naruto et le contrôler temporairement.

Son bourreau venait de se retirer mais à ce moment une puissante onde de chakra se fit sentir et une voix caverneuse extrêmement en colère leurs dit :

**« comment avez vous osez faire ça à mon renardeau bande d'insecte immonde, je vais vous faire souffrir autant que vous lui avez causé de souffrance ! »**

d'un seul coup le manteau démoniaque recouvrit Naruto et deux queue firent leurs apparition, deux villageois mort de peur essayèrent de fuir devant l'imposant démon mais se firent embrocher sans ménagement par les queue de kyuubi puis celui-ci les balança avec fracas contre un mur

Le démon ria d'un rire maléfique et dit :

**- A qui le tour ?**

D'un seul coup kyuubi commença à amputé chaque parcelle d'un homme celui-ci criait sous la souffrance, puis un autre fut consumé très lentement par le chakra de kyuubi qui l'engloutissait totalement, l'avant dernier villageois fut projeté avec violence sur plusieurs mur puis le dernier villageois kyuubi se tourna vers lui et dit avec un sourire carnassier :

**-J'ai l'impression que nous avons un gagnant ici je vais t'apprendre à avoir osé brisé l'innocence et la pureté de cette enfant, être immonde mais je t'ai préparer une surprise sale pédophile !**

En effet kyuubi le plaqua la face contre la terre et lui retira son pantalon sauf que lui ce sera autre chose qui va passé mais il lui entailla tout son corps celui-ci criait à l'agonie mais d'un seul coup kyuubi fit une petite boule de chakra de dix centimètre et l'inversa avec la plus grande violence dans l'homme, la boule firent implosé l'homme par une série de petite implosion qui amputa petit à petit tout c'est membre mais éviter sadiquement de toucher les membres vitale de l'homme celui-ci perdu aussi la vue, l'ouïe, l'odorat puis quand sont corps était en lambeau le chakra décida de l'achever en lui perdre l'usage de ses poumons celui-ci essaya par tout les moyens de respiré mais il mourue dans d'horrible souffrance.

Naruto repris possession de son corps une grande douleur et une grande fatigue le submergea mais avant de tomber dans l'inconscience il vit une marre de sang autour de lui qui le choqua et surtout un homme le regardait mais son regard n'exprimai pas la haine au contraire mais une profonde tristesse pour le porteur de kyuubi.

Puis celui-ci s'évanouit terrassé par la fatigue.

La suite au prochain numéro

N'oubliez pas de mettre des reviews pour me permettre de m'améliorer et pour excuser ma barbarie envers ce petit blond maintenant je pars, je vois kyuubi d'ici !

*prend ces jambe à son coup*

Kyuubi : tu ne t'échappera pas !

Auteur : tu sait de nous deux qui est le plus et tu n'est rien à côté de moi *sort un crayon*

Kyuubi : tiens prend toi ma bombe c'est pas un crayon qui va te sauver !

Auteur : regarde bien c'est avec ça que je vais te battre sans mal *pare la bombe et la renvoie sur kyuubi avec le stylo et note sur le script que kyuubi possède d'un coup une tenue hawaïenne*

Kyuubi : je l'aurais un jour je l'aurais !

Auteur : c'est la baaf

Verdict dans ce petit duel auteur 1-0

Merci bien et excusez moi pour ce petit délire !


End file.
